Getting There
by Kiwiflea
Summary: Sean Roman is back in Chicago and visits Molly's bar


AN: just something that popped into my head when I read that Roman will be back for the Fire/PD crossover. No spoilers, just a reunion I've imagined in my head.

/

Sean Roman stood on the corner outside Molly's bar, his hands shoved in his coat pockets. It was much colder in Chicago than the remembered. He hadn't been back since moving to San Diego and damn, it was cold. He pulled his hands out and blew on them, a futile attempt to warm them.

He was hesitant to go in. He certainly had left Chicago on poor terms, and news traveled quickly within this community. He wasn't sure of the reception he'd receive inside the firefighter bar.

Figuring it was now or never, he surged forward and pulled the door open. The bar was just how he remembered it, save for a relatively loud jukebox in the corner that could not have been Hermann's idea.

It was crowded for a Wednesday night, and Sean had to scoot between multiple parties to saddle up to the bar. Above the crowd he could make out the laughing frame of Atwater near the back door. He figured that's where he'dl find Kim, but wanted some liquid courage before he heads back there.

He finally got the bartender's attention - an ethnically ambiguous woman with large curly hair who must be new - and ordered the Off Color beer they have on tap. It took forever for her to pour it, because Severide was sitting behind the taps and flirting with her. Sean rolled his eyes. Severide hitting on anyone who breathes. Some things never change.

She returned with his beer and he handed her cash. He hoped he could convince Kim to go somewhere to talk and didn't want the hassle of getting his card back. Navigating his way towards the back, he saw a few others he knew, but didn't bother stopping to say hello. Platt was, thankfully, focused on that firefighter she was… Canoodling with - Sean shudders at the thought - and didn't notice him. Their last meeting certainly didn't go well, and Sean wasn't looking forward to a reunion.

Kim on the other hand… She was his biggest regret in leaving for California. How things had ended, the things they'd said to one another, mostly the things he'd said to her. When they'd been good, they'd been good. Back when he wasn't being a jackass, being too proud to take her help, or refusing her pity.

He slowed as he approached the group of police officers. Sean recognized a little over half of them. Ruzek and Halstead faced the front of the bar. To Jay's left was a blonde with long wavy hair he vaguely recognized, but couldn't quite place. Maybe she was CFD. There was definitely something going on between those two, with the adoring looks she kept shooting Jay.

He didn't see Dawson or Olinsky, but wasn't surprised. They rarely came to the bar, from what he remembered of the two men, but he was surprised that Lindsey wasn't in the group.

Atwater, of course, was telling a joke or something. A younger Hispanic woman was next to him, her profile to Sean. The man held everyone's attention, especially hers, until they all burst into laughter.

That's when he saw Kim. Her back was to Sean, but when the joke ended her face turned towards Kevin's. It was bright with laughter and Sean felt warmed from her smile.

Sean had hoped to catch her away from the group, but that clearly wasn't happening. He knew the men facing the front door noticed him. He could feel Ruzek's angry gaze, but he only had eyes for Kim as he approached. Maybe he could slip up behind her and gently startle her. She'd be thrilled to see him and they'd embrace like no time had passed.

Unfortunately, Ruzek had other ideas. Brash as ever, his antagonist announced his presence with his beer halfway to his lips, loudly saying, "The fuck are you doin' here, Roman?"

The group turned towards him, and the members of it who knew him held a variety of reactions. Mostly hesitance or shock, but Kim gasped and immediately threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Sean!"

His hopes had been somewhat correct - Kim's hug and positive reaction, which was more positive than he deserved. But Sean couldn't have imagined the large swell of her stomach that pushed against him. He pulled back out of her arms.

"You're pregnant?" He blurted out before he could help himself. Kim nodded that sheepishly heartfelt nod of hers.

"Hell yes she is, and it's mine," Ruzek announced, approaching the pair of them and slipping his arm possessively around Kim. She rolled her eyes at him, but visibly relaxed into his embrace.

"Kim?" Sean questioned. "You're back together now?"

She shook her head. "We're not, but we're planning to coparent together." She reached an arm under Ruzek to pinch him in the side - he grunted - allowing her to turn towards him. They had a silent conversation, Kim's head tilting to one side, before the other man let out a dramatic sign and wearily stuck a toothpick between his teeth before walking away. It didn't stop him from turning and saying, "I'll be just over here, watching you guys," before he resumed his position next to Jay, his posture arrogant.

Kim took Sean's elbow and steered him towards the bathroom so they could have a more private conversation. She didn't waste any time before beginning to question him.

"What are you going here, Sean?" She didn't look shocked, just confused.

"My grandpa passed away. So I'm in town for the funeral this weekend." He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. He really did miss his grandfather and felt such guilt at being away when he died. He shook his head to try to rid himself of the sad thoughts. Instead, Kim's reaction caused him to get more emotional.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sean!" She reached out to embrace him again, her arms going around his shoulders. They stood there for a moment, his arms around her torso, Kim rubbing his back. He blinked back the dampness that was coming to his eyes. Drying his tears on Kim's shoulder, they parted. His hands accidentally grazed her stomach as they separated, and she took a sharp step back and wrapped her arms around her baby bump, reminding him that their relationship had changed so much.

"But what are you doing _here_?" She repeated herself, emphasizing the last word. Sean sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"You and him, huh?" He gestured over her shoulder to Ruzek, still shooting daggers at his way despite Atwater's best attempts to engage him in conversation.

"We're really not together," she said. But she turned to look wistfully back at the group, before looking back at him. "Not yet. But we're getting there."

The hope in Sean's heart deflated. He wasn't sure why he had come here. It had been so long since he'd seen Kim, and obviously she'd moved on. He nodded, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"Good luck, Kim."

Sean walked back towards the front of the bar, turning only once to find Kim leaning into Ruzek's side, the curmudgeonly man looking at her with adoration. He sighed and walked out the front door.


End file.
